<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claiming His Fox by AkeraWolfe24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233850">Claiming His Fox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24'>AkeraWolfe24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Slash, OOC, emotional sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke returns to Konoha to finally claim what is his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Claiming His Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have recently found several fics that I have written over the years and have decided to post them. This was one I had written back when I was in college, so it has been a while. But instead of letting this one just sit on my hard-drive, I'd thought that I would post it. My writing style has changed since writing this however. But as always, reviews are welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke sneered to himself as he dashed to the top of the wall that surrounded Konoha. How he hated the village that lay before him and everyone that resided within its walls...well, except for one. And tonight he would finally be taking who has always belonged to him, Naruto.</p>
<p>When he had agreed to leave with Orochimaru, he knew that it would hurt his beloved fox. But he knew that this was what they both needed. Because if Sasuke didn't get out of the village when he did, he knew he would have ended up imprisoned for the slaughter of several villagers.</p>
<p>He mentally shook himself from his thoughts as he looked on at the quiet village, only a few ninjas were around to keep watch and Sasuke knew he could take them out with little to no effort on his part. But as much of a bloodlust that he had for the current population of the Leaf Village, he had more important matters at hand.</p>
<p>He allowed a slip of his tight control over his power and let his full power flair to life for just a few seconds. He knew this would gain attention from others but he only wanted the attention of one being. He smiled quickly as he ran towards the training grounds that lay just outside the village. He would have company soon, one would be more than wanted and the others were something that he knew he was going to have to deal with.</p>
<p>But to finally lay claim on his prize after several years apart, it was more than worth it to him.</p><hr/>
<p>Naruto was deep in his sleep when he felt the flair of a familiar energy that caused him to sit straight up.</p>
<p>"Sasuke…" he whispered, a huge smile on his face as he ran around his tiny apartment, getting dressed in a flurry as well as placing previous valuables in his ninja scrolls.</p>
<p>He knew he would not be returning to this village after tonight as much as he would miss some of his friends; he knew that ultimately he could not survive without being by Sasuke's side and he knew that he felt the same.</p>
<p>He took one final look around his apartment as he let a single tear make its way down his cheek before he turned to go into the direction of the training grounds where he could sense Sasuke.</p>
<p>He frowned however when Kyuubi whispered in his ear that Sasuke wasn't alone, and as Naruto extended his senses fully it would seem that the fox demon was correct. It seemed that Naruto wasn't the only one to have sensed Sasuke's powers as the Rookie 9, their teachers, Tsunade and Jiraya were also present on the grounds.</p>
<p>Naruto could sense that there wasn't any fighting but knew he had to hurry along to prevent any from happening. Though he knew that Sasuke wouldn't kill any of those present, he didn't want to chance it.</p>
<p>So Naruto hurried out of his apartment and using Kyuubi's power as he raced to the training grounds.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>-Training Grounds-</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sasuke didn't even bother opening his eyes as he felt the presence of his ex-classmates, teachers, the Hokage and the old perverted old sage that had taken his beloved under his wing. He really would have to find a way to thank the old sage one day, if he felt nice enough.</p>
<p>He ignored their questions, their screaming and their threats. They meant nothing to him and could be ignored easily. However, when he felt the familiar energy of his beloved he did open his eyes as he watched the exact spot that he knew Naruto would land in.</p>
<p>When the blonde landed, Sasuke felt the breath leave his lungs.</p>
<p>Gone was the blonde-headed child that Sasuke fell in love with and in front of him was a God among men. The blonde had filled out and grew taller, more than likely thanks to the old sage's training. Sasuke didn't even bother to hide his movement as he looked Naruto up and down; smirking when he saw the deep blush that appeared on Naruto's face.</p>
<p>Naruto caught his eyes and smiled softly, his eyes seemed to sparkle as he caught sight of his old teammate. The world seem to dissolve around them, neither noticing anyone else other than each other for a few precious moments - each happy just to take in the sight of the other.</p>
<p>But soon Naruto grew tired of waiting and launched himself at Sasuke. He barely registered the others screaming at him, demanding to know what he was doing but he paid them no heed. He had waited long enough and he wasn't going to wait another second longer.</p>
<p>Tsunade and the others watched as Naruto launched himself at Sasuke, thinking he was going to attack the other head-on. But they fall froze in shock when Naruto did what no one expected him to...he barreled into Sasuke as the raven-haired boy wrapped his arms tightly around the other - pulling him closer to him.</p>
<p>As Sasuke wrapped his arms around the precious blonde, he noticed that Naruto was trembling and that made him hold onto him tighter - his cloak coming around and encasing Naruto almost completely. Sasuke noticed that even though Naruto had grown, that he was still a bit shorter than he should be and that made Sasuke growl internally; knowing it was more than likely due to the abuse and starvation that Naruto had to endure for most of his life.</p>
<p>He was drawn out of his murderous thoughts by Naruto's soft voice as he caught the other whispering softly into his chest as the tinier blonde moved to his tip toes to nuzzle into Sasuke's neck.</p>
<p>"Please don't let this be a dream...Please…" Naruto muttered, his hands coming up and gripping Sasuke's top tightly in his hands; afraid that the other would vanish from his sight again.</p>
<p>Sasuke frowned, moving one of his hands up to thread through Naruto's hair - holding the smaller even tighter against him as he moved his head down so that he could whisper into the other's ear.</p>
<p>"It's not a dream, dobe. I'm here and I'm not ever going to leave your side again," Sasuke whispered softly back, the insult filled with affection for the blonde in his arm.</p>
<p>The grounds became silent once more as the others gathered looked on at the two that embraced as if they were lost lovers and it didn't take them long to realize how right that the statement seemed to be.</p>
<p>Tsunade cleared her throat, ignoring the glare from Sasuke but flinching slightly as Naruto looked at her with sad eyes with tears falling down his face. Tsunade was at a loss for words at the sadness and begging that her adopted grandson eyes held as they looked at her. She was silent for a few more minutes before sighing as she began to speak.</p>
<p>"Sasuke Uchiha...I should put you under arrest for all the hell that you have put everyone through the past few years," she started speaking, not bothering to hide her disdain for the young Uchiha; though her eyes held affection for the blonde still refusing to move from his hold.</p>
<p>"But I have a feeling that I would find myself without any ninja or a prison if I were to give that order," Tsunade continued. "So how do you propose that we proceed with this night, Uchiha? I'd like to avoid bloodshed and get back to sleep."</p>
<p>"Tsunade…" Kakashi began but a harsh look had him snapping his mouth shut as he looked on at his former students.</p>
<p>Sasuke looked down at Naruto, nuzzling into the side of blonde's face before speaking softly, "It is up to you Naruto. What would you have me do?"</p>
<p>Naruto lifted one of his hands up and gently cupped Sasuke's cheek, "Whatever you wish Sasuke. I have already packed up the items in my apartment if you wish to leave; I will be right beside you. If you wish to stay here in the village, then I will gladly follow you as well. As long as we are together, it matters not to me."</p>
<p>Sasuke smiled softly and kissed Naruto's palm before adopting his usual emotionless expression as he looked back at Tsunade.</p>
<p>"What are my choices?" he demanded, looking her dead in her eyes as if daring her to give him an answer that he didn't want.</p>
<p>"There are two as far as I can see," she replied, crossing her arms in front of her. "You can stay here in the village with Naruto where I will tell the nations that you were under an Anbu order to infiltrate Orochimaru's forces - this will clear you of all charges and as such you can live here in peace. Or, I can assign you and Naruto to an outpost for the rest of your lives as long as you swear to protect the village should we have need of either of you."</p>
<p>"He would no longer be a missing-nin?" Naruto asked, his head peeking out as he looked hopeful at his adopted grandmother.</p>
<p>"No, Naruto. He would no longer be a missing-nin," Tsunade replied, her eyes gaining warmth at the sight of Naruto's hopeful face. Tsunade glanced back to Sasuke, her eyes becoming a bit colder but they didn't affect Sasuke as she raised an eyebrow at him as she glanced to the bag that was on the ground.</p>
<p>"And may I inquire as to what is in the bag Uchiha?" Tsunade asked, shivering very slightly when Sasuke let out a low chuckle before he responded.</p>
<p>"Some overgrown snake bastard that thought he could keep me from my fox," Sasuke replied, as he tightened his grip on Naruto who looked up at him with awe.</p>
<p>Eyes widened around the training grounds at his words.</p>
<p>"Are you telling me that that is…?!" Jiraya began as Sasuke finished for him.</p>
<p>"Orochimaru's head, old sage – that is what is in that bag. I have others if you wish to see them. All of his followers, dead by my sword – their souls found his in the Underworld to suffer for all the suffering that they have caused," Sasuke replied, as he leaned down and nuzzled into Naruto's head.</p>
<p>"So I'm assuming that this reflects your decision," Tsunade replies, looking between the two young men before her that seemed so content to just be in their own world.</p>
<p>"Since Naruto is leaving it up to me, I would rather take the outpost. And don't look so smug Kakashi, the only reason why is because I won't have the strength to hold back against killing these damn civilians for how they have treated him in the past. I'd let the streets of Konoha run red with their blood before I let them hurt him in anyway ever again," Sasuke spoke, his aura becoming deadly as his Sharingan activated in response to his words.</p>
<p>Tsunade was speechless for a few moments before she shook herself back into reality and nodded.</p>
<p>"That is agreeable. You will no longer be a missing-nin from this moment onward. And I am sure that the other nations will be very thankful for you for getting rid of Orochimaru and his followers for good. You and Naruto will need to stay in the village for at least a week as I get the post prepared that you two will be moving to. Is that agreeable to you?" She asked, her eyebrow raised as she crossed her arms.</p>
<p>Sasuke narrowed his eyes as if he was trying to see into her very soul but before he respond, his attention was drawn back to Naruto – who lifted up so that he could whisper in Sasuke's ear.</p>
<p>No one could hear what was said but they could only imagine as they watched Sasuke's eyes grow dark with desire as he growled lowly, as he pulled Naruto closer to him as he claimed the blonde's lips in a kiss that was anything but innocent.</p>
<p>The group gathered looked around awkwardly for several moments, none wanting to interrupt the two in front of them. Finally after several minutes, the two separated as Naruto leaned into Sasuke as he smiled softly as Sasuke pulled him closer before turning back towards the group.</p>
<p>"We'll stay at Naruto's apartment for the time being. He says there are enough supplies to last a couple weeks so we won't have to leave for supplies," Sasuke responded, before smirking as he continued. "But you might want to send word before visiting…we have a lot of catching up to do."</p>
<p>Naruto blushed brightly as he hide his face in Sasuke's chest, "Teme!"</p>
<p>Sasuke chuckled as both young men disappeared into the night, leaving the group with dropped jaws and blushing cheeks.</p>
<p>Tsunade just shook her head, laughing lightly as she pulled Jiraya behind her. They had a lot of work to do while those two caught up. Tsunade smiling softly as she glanced in the direction of Naruto's apartment – glad that her grandson was finally happy once again.</p>
<p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>